22 Things
by 96.tyler
Summary: 22 things a guy should do for their  partner  Kogan style. Slash.   Very fluffy
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't updated anything in forever, I feel bad. Sorry. Anyway,**

**This is one of the myspace/facebook things that always pop up, 22 **_**things guys should do for their girlfriends**_**. Now I don't usually write slash, but here goes nothing I suppose ****It's cute and all fluff mainly. I picture Kendall as the dominate one in the relationship (not that I don't think Logan can be tough or dominate) so this is Kogan, Kendall the guy and even though I hate to say it, Logan the girl. All the boys in BTR make an appearance though. :)**

**I don't own BTR. **

_**1 . Tell her she is beautiful (not fine, or sexy)**_

Logan was getting ready for a new photo shoot. He was nervous, he hated having his picture taken next to the other boys in big time rush. He looked so plain next to the other guys. James was gorgeous obviously. Everybody knew he was the face of the group. He was charming, charismatic and good-looking. Carlos was also gorgeous, of course more in a cute way. Always full of energy, bouncing off the walls. And then there was Kendall.

Kendall the most perfect, stunning human being to ever walk the earth (in Logan's opinion anyway). He had a perfectly ripped body and a striking personality to match. Logan could hardly believe every day that he was the one person that Kendall had chosen to be with. It barely made sense, he was just so plain.

So naturally, Logan disliked having to have pictures with the three boys who were all so stunning in their own way. Don't get him wrong, he loved his best friends and his boyfriend more than anything in the world. But it was defiantly not a confidence booster when he had to stand next to them in a photo shoot.

He tugged at his tie once more when he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist and rest there head on his shoulder.

"Hey babe, what you doing?" Kendall asked nuzzling his face into his boyfriend's neck.

Logan sighed, "Nothing just fixing my tie."

Kendall chuckled, "You don't need to. You're beautiful with or without the tie."

Logan blushed and rolled his eyes, "Thank you, but no need to lie Kendall."

Kendall frowned and spun his boyfriend around so he was facing him, "I would never lie to you. I think you are the most beautiful person in the world."

Logan rolled his eyes and buried his head into Kendall's shirt to hide the blush that formed on his checks.  
_  
__**2 . Hold her hand at any moment . . . even if it's just for a second.**_

The boys, Mrs. Knight and Katie were all sitting at the dinner table eating dinner and joking around like they would any other day. James and Carlos sat on one side of the table, Logan and Kendall on the other, Katie at one end and Mrs. Knight at the other.

James and Carlos were fighting about who had more dinosaur shaped chicken on their plats and Mrs. Knight was trying to calm them down. Katie on the other hand was secretly stealing their chicken when they weren't looking.

Logan was watching the whole scene with a smirk on his face, grinning at how childish his friends could be sometimes. Kendall however was distracted by the brunette beauty that sat next to him. God how he loved that boy, it was ridiculous. He didn't ever think love like this was possible, but without Logan by his side he just felt, empty.

Kendall smiled as he watched Logan chuckle at James and Carlos being stupid and Mama Knight scolding them. Without thinking about it, he took Logan's hand in his from under the table and lightly stroked his thumb across the top of the boys soft hand twining there fingers together.

Logan looked a bit startled by the sudden contact at first, but quickly smiled and gave Kendall a look that said 'what was that for'?

Kendall just replied with a smirk that said 'because I can'

_**3 . Kiss her on the forehead.**_

It was 3 in the morning and Logan couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried he just could not will himself to sleep. He had already been up for several hours, and soon he was going to have to get up anyway. So he really did need some sleep or rehearsals tomorrow were going to be torture.

He shifted around and found when he moved the arms loosely wrapped around him tightened. Logan was currently in bed with his boyfriend Kendall Knight, head laying on the blonde's chest with arms wrapped around him.

"Why you awake?" Came a barely coherent sentence from the sleepy blonde.

Logan now felt really bad for waking his boyfriend up at an ungodly hour, "Sorry Ken, go back to sleep."

Kendall shifted, bringing Logan even closer to him and whispered "Why are you awake Mitchell? It's far too early."

Logan laughed quietly. Kendall was trying to be mad, but Logan could tell he wasn't because he just tightened his embrace on the smaller boy.

"Just can't sleep is all." The brunette replied.

Kendall groaned and opened his eyes. He lent down and placed a kiss on his lover's forehead and if possible drew Logan even closer to him, "Go to sleep Logie."

Logan grinned and closed his eyes, he had never felt safer than in this moment.  
**  
**_**4 . Leave her voice messages to wake up to.**_

The next morning Logan woke up and the first thing he realized was that he was alone. That thought scared him.

Where was Kendall? Why was he not in bed with him? Why wasn't Kendall's arms possessively wrapped around his body like they usually were each morning? Normally Logan would have to fight with Kendall to make him let go so he could get ready for the day. If it was up to him, he would never let Logan leave his side in the mornings, but wait until it was at least 11 before slowly rising out of bed. Kendall was very much a 'cuddler'.

Logan sat up and stretched, looking towards the bathroom. However the door was still open so nobody was occupying in.

He frowned wondering where on earth his boyfriend could be when he picked up his phone and noticed he had a new voice message.

"_**Good morning Logie!"**_ came the voice of Kendall on the other end of the phone which instantly brightened his spirits.

"_**Sorry I was not there when you woke up, like I usually am. Believe me if it was up to me I never would have left that bed. Mom woke me up early and asked me to help her shop, she needed a strong man to carry all the groceries,"**_ Logan snorted at this,

"_**It was really early when she woke me and you just looked so damn adorable that I didn't have the heart to wake you to join my misery." **_Now Logan blushed,

"_**I'll be home about 11, don't do anything stupid without me. I love you Logie." **_

Logan put down the phone and grinned. He had the best boyfriend.

_**5 . When she is upset, hold her tight and tell her how much she means to you.**_

"Okay bye," Logan hung up the phone and threw it across the room. He was so mad. How he hated his father! Did he even give a damn about him? Did he care that Big Time Rush was doing fantastically, and at the same time he was still keeping up straight A's in school? Did he care that it was almost Kendall and his one year anniversary?

No his father didn't care about any of that, he didn't even know why he bothered to call. He knew his dad would just say 'yup' a few times, tell him a bit about his work, then say he had more work to do and hang up before even letting his son say anything.

He was so upset. Why would his father not even care about his life. He was almost on the verge of tears when he felt the bed dip beside him and someone wrap there strong arms around him.

"I'm guessing the call to your dad didn't go to well?" Kendall said, more of a statement then a question.

Logan nodded and clung to Kendall's shirt, willing himself not to cry over something so stupid.

Kendall just pulled him closer and rested his chin on the brunettes head, "It's okay Logan. Your dad is ridiculous. He doesn't understand how much of a wonderful person you are. He loves you but he had a bad way of showing it."

Logan shook his head, "He doesn't care about me."

Kendall lifted Logan's chin up, and looked straight into his eyes, "He does care about you Logan. But you know what? It doesn't even matter. Because you have so many people here who would risk there life for you. James, Carlos, My mum, Katie, Kelly, hell I'm sure even Gustavo does. And of course me, who would die in a millisecond for you. I love you so much Logan. I would die without you, you're such an amazing person Logie. I love you so much, it doesn't matter what your blinded father thinks. Who I know does love you. Because you have me, and I would kill for you Logie."

_**6 . Recognize the small things . . . they usually mean the most.**_

Logan was sitting on the coach watching TV. There wasn't much on, so at the moment he was watching Jonas on Disney channel. It was a bit corny, but there really was nothing on TV.

"What are you watching?"

Kendall chuckled as Logan almost dropped the remote in fright by his sudden presence.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Logan wined and let his heart catch up with him.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Such a drama queen Logie," Kendall moved to the couch and laid down resting his head on Logan's lap. Logan automatically started to run his fingers through Kendall's hair.

"So anyway, what _are _we watching?" Kendall asked again, rolling on his side so he could see the TV.

Logan blushed, "Umm…well…"

Kendall laughed, "Is this JONAS? That Disney show with the Jonas brothers?"

"Shut up," Logan muttered.

Kendall grinned and poked Logan in the stomach making him squirm, "Don't worry, I think its cute."

Logan rolled his eyes again and gently pulled one of Kendall's hairs.

"Ouch! Hey that was mean!" Kendall pouted.

"Aww, I'm sorry," Logan laughed.

Kendall grinned and lent up for a kiss which Logan gladly returned. Kendall put his head back on Logan's lap and took the remote from him, "well I know your actually not sorry, but I'll forgive you anyway."

Logan laughed and Kendall flicked through the channels and settled on Harry Potter and The prisoner of Azkaban, one of Logan's favorite movies, "here we go. Much better then Jonas."

Logan grinned, "Your right, this is one of my favorite movies."

"I know," Kendall said, "You've told me that before. That's why were watching it."

Logan grinned, he couldn't believe Kendall would remember something he had only mentioned once and so small.

"I love you," He grinned and lent down to kiss Kendall. He grinned and replied with, "I know."

_**7 . Pick her over all the other girls you hang out with.**_

"Yo! Guys, were going to the pool. Kendall you coming?" James yelled at Kendall who was currently sitting on the coach with Logan who was infested with a cold.

"Yea come on, were gonna have massive beach ball races!" Carlos exclaimed holding up one massive blow up beach ball.

Kendall smirked, he really has no idea what massive beach ball races would entitle. But knowing it was James and Carlos it would be dangerous, troublesome and most likely fun. However Logan was currently sick with a cold, and even though going down to the pool with two of his best friends sounded fun he wasn't about to leave him alone.

"Nah guys, you go have fun." Kendall said and wrapped his arm tighter around Logan's waist.

"No its okay Ken, you can go. I'll be fine. I'm not even that bad," Logan said but while doing so started to cough.

"So you coming Kendall?" James asked.

"Nah, I'll be alright. You guys go cause trouble."

"Suite yourself," James said and he and Carlos quickly bounced out of the apartment.

"Are you sure you don't want to go? I'll be fine by myself." Logan said feeling bad for making Kendall stay with him.

Kendall smiled, "I want to stay with you Logie."

_**8 . Write her notes. (she loves them) – [ I changed this one to text message, because as sad as it is, we all know text messages are the 21**__**st**__** century notes]**_

Logan was bored, like really bored. He was sitting in 2J by himself because he had sprained his ankle in dance rehearsal and Gustavo sent him home having no real use for him with a bum ankle. Kendall had pleaded with Gustavo begging him to let him go home with Logan to look after him but he had stated, quote 'I am already down one dumb dog I don't need another one lover boy! Now get your but back to rehearsal and Kelly get Logan home!'

So now Logan was sitting on the coach, bored, flipping through entourage reruns.

Suddenly his phone beeped and Logan looked up to find a text message from Kendall.

_Logan, I'm bored. I miss you _

Logan grinned, Kendall really was sweet. Some people assumed Kendall was very tough and hard. Which he sometimes portrayed to the world as, but really underneath he was a soft teddy bear who really liked to cuddle and send sweet notes. Of course if anyone asked him, he would deny within a second.

Logan went to write a message to Kendall but before he could even type a letter, a new text message came through.

_Gustavo is so mean _

Logan laughed, and before he could think about replying his phone beeped again.

_I miss you _

And then he received another,

_Did I tell you that I miss you already? _

And another one,

_Rehearsals suck without you _

And another one.

_My life would suck without you. _

And finally another one.

_Logie I love you _

Logan laughed, his boyfriend was so ridiculous. Sweet, but ridiculous.

_Kendall, I know your life would suck without me, obviously ;) I miss you too, but you will be home soon. Go back to work, Gustavo will get mad otherwise. I love you and see you when you get home __xo_

Logan finished typing his message and within seconds his phone beeped again.

_Logan, you are so mean. _

Logan laughed out loud at that one. Always straight the point with Kendall.

_I miss you, get better. Lots of rest, sleep!  
See you when I get home __xo_

_**9 . Introduce her to family and friends … as your girlfriend.**_

Kendall and Logan had officially started dating two nights ago. James and Carlos knew, they were okay with it. In fact glad that they had finally gotten together!

Katie was the one who had gotten them to admit there feeling for each other, so she knew.

The only person left was Mrs. Knight. Logan was dead nervous, afraid of how she would take the news to him dating her son. Kendall was sure she would understand, or hoped at least.

"Mom." Kendall cleared his throat getting his mothers attention, who was currently cooking dinner.

"Um, yes Kendall?" She asked a little distracted.

"You know Logan of course," Kendall said pointing to the brunette beside him who gave her a weak smile.

Mrs. Knight stopped what she was doing intrigued now by her son's sudden weirdness, "Yes I know Logan, Kendall. I've only been looking after him for 6 months while you boys become famous in Hollywood unless you were unaware of that. What is this about?" She asked confused.

"Logan is my boyfriend." He stated waiting for her reaction.

Mrs. Knight dropped the fork she was holding, "Boy- what now?"

"My boyfriend mom. I'm gay. Logan and I are together now." Kendall said, "I hope you're not disappointed." He added.

Mrs. Knight stopped mouth wide open and took in the information for a moment. Once she had fully compressed it, she bent down picked up her fork and continued cooking like nothing had happened.

"Umm, Mrs. Knight?" Logan asked.

"Well boys, I'd love to say I'm surprised. But I'm not really, I'd be stupid to say I never saw it coming. Well as long as your happy, then so am I." Mrs. Knight smiled.

Well that went well.

**10 . Play with her hair.**

Logan was lying on Kendall's lap on the bright, orange coach in 2J. It was a peaceful day, one rare day they got off to relax. They were watching TV, smallville the first season. Kendall really liked the show. Logan didn't mind it, but he was currently having trouble focusing on the TV.

Logan was curled up on the coach, head resting in Kendall's lap with him running his fingers through and playing with his hair.

Logan loved it when Kendall played with his hair, he didn't know why. But something about it made him feel better, relaxed. Like nothing else mattered but the two of them. It felt soothing to have the close contact with the other boy.

Kendall continued to run his fingers through the smaller boy's hair for the whole episode of Smallville and when it was over Logan was drifting in and out of a very content sleep.

"Logie, you awake?" Kendall whispered still playing with Logan's hair.

"Hmmm?" Logan mumbled.

"Logan, do you know how adorable you are?" Kendall laughed.

"Shuddup," Logan groaned in mock anger.

Kendall laughed, "Shhh, don't worry just sleep. It's a smallville marathon so we don't have to get up."

Logan grinned but went to get up, only to be pushed back down into Kendall's lap by strong hands, "Kendall its okay, I'll get up."

"Logan lay back down, and let me play with your hair until you fall asleep because I know how much you love it. Don't worry, I'm just glad to be spending time with you," Kendall grinned and continued to run his fingers through Logans hair once he was laying back down.

Logan blushed, but didn't object to Kendall's actions.

_**11 . Pick her up, tickle her, and play-wrestle with her.**_

"Logan!" Kendall wined from his bed.

Logan was sitting at his desk reading a science or maths book, Kendall wasn't sure. All Kendall did know was that Logan was reading some book, when he should be sitting with him.

"Kendall, be quiet or go find something to do. I want to finish this book." Logan said not even glancing at his boyfriend who he knew was sitting on his bed pouting. And even though he found that adorable, Logan really wanted to read the book.

"But Logan, how can you not want to spend time with your boyfriend?" Kendall wined annoyingly.

"Kendall, you know I love you," Logan said turning to his boyfriend, "But I also want to read." He finished and went back to his book.

"Ahh, you suck," Kendall wined.

Logan grinned but went back to reading.

Kendall however was not going to give up that easily. He loved his boyfriend and he loved how much Logan loved to read and was super smart. But right now, he didn't care that Logan wanted to study or read or whatever. He wanted his boyfriend all to himself.

He quietly walked over to the desk where Logan was sitting and swiftly grabbed Logan around the waist and picked him up off the chair.

"Hey! Kendall! What are you doing!" Logan asked stunned at his boyfriends actions.

"You are going to spend time with me Logie, whether you want to or not," Kendall laughed and carried Logan out to the lounge room dropping him on the orange coach.

"Kendall I was kind of in the middle of something," Logan wined, although it was hard to be mad at Kendall when he was so damn cute.

"Looooogaaan. That's not fun," Kendall grinned, straddling Logan's hips and forcefully but gently kissed him on his lips.

Logan kissed back with as much force as Kendall however pulled away and said, "You can't force me into making out with you Kendall," although he really wasn't mad in the slightest.

"Oh really?" Kendall asked sly.

"Yes really," Logan said arms now wrapped around Kendall's neck.

"Well," Kendall whispered in Logan's ear, "I disagree."

With that Kendall started to slowly dance his fingers along Logan's ribcage, knowing how extremely ticklish the smaller boy was.

"Kendall," Logan said in a warning yet almost wining tone.

"Yes Logan?" Kendall said innocently still tracing his fingers on Logan's ribcage, just lightly enough to make the boy squirm but not laugh.

"Don't do that," Logan almost pleaded.

Kendall was the only person who knew how ticklish Logan was and the only person who knew how it affected him. Logan didn't hate it, but he wasn't the kind of person who welcomed it either. In fact, the only person who was ever allowed close enough to him to even try and tickle him was Kendall.

"I love you Logie," Kendall whispered to him, and then started to attack Logans ribs and underarms.

"hahahahaha stop Kendall!" Logan laughed as Kendall pinned him down.

"Not until you say, Kendall Knight is the best boyfriend in the world," Kendall laughed along with Logan.

"Never!" Logan laughed as Kendall continued to tickle him. Logan didn't like tickling, but he didn't hate it as much when Kendall did it to him. And there was no way he was going to give his boyfriend the satisfaction of those words.

"Ummm guys?"

Kendall ceased tickling his boyfriend when he heard Carlos and James walk in, giving Logan just enough time to push Kendall off him.

"Hi guys," Logan said awkwardly, blushing horribly.

James and Carlos shared a knowing look, "right so could you two like not do that on our couch?" Carlos asked.

"Yea our virgin ears don't need to hear that," James agreed grinning.

"Oh yea because you two are so innocent," Kendall laughed.

Carlos shrugged grinning. "Oh well," James laughed, "Oh and Logan, we didn't know you were that ticklish."

Logan blushed a deeper red and wanted desperately to hide. "Oi, leave Logan alone James," Kendall defended.

James put his hands up in surrender, "Sorry, sorry." He laughed not sounding at all sorry.

"Besides, that's my job," Kendall winked and poked Logan in the side quickly. He then picked Logan up bridal style and carried him into their shared room.

Yep, his boyfriend was nuts.

**So that's the first 11, more to come very quickly. I hope this isn't too bad. It's like 1:30am at the moment and it just came so quickly and naturally I had to post it as soon as humanly possible. **

**Also I wasn't trying to make fun of anything in this post (aka JONAS I actually love that show) and I have no idea what Kendall or Logans favorite shows are or whatever. **

**Hope you thought was good enough to read, review possibly? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy new years day or eve, depending which time zone you are currently in! I hope 2011 is a fantastic year for everyone! **

**Here we go people my new years present! The last 11, I received such positive reviews for the first part I was SO stunned. I'm so glad you liked it and I do hope you enjoy this part as well. I did really enjoy writing this, and have something in mind similar if you all think you'd like to read it? Will hopefully post soon **** personally I liked the first 11 better but, **

**Anyway I hope you like these as much as the first :P**

_**12. Sit in the park and just talk to her.**_

"This is nice," Logan stated as he watched the clouds pass by. Kendall had thought he'd be romantic and set up a nice girly picnic for Logan and himself in the park because he knew how much Logan liked the small gestures he did. And he just loved the small blush and smile Logan would do after he did something nice.

"I think so," Kendall replied. They both lay down on their backs, side by side looking up at the sky watching the clouds pass by.

Logan couldn't be more content with his life at this very moment, "I wish we could just lay here forever."

Kendall sighed, "That would be nice."

He took Logan's hand in his own and started absentmindedly playing with his fingers.

"That cloud looks like a duck," Logan said randomly pointing at the sky with his free hand. Kendall laughed at his sudden childishness and too looked at the sky.

"Your right, it does Logie," Kendall agreed grinning at his partner.

"I always wanted a duck. I asked mom once too, she told me it was silly to want a duck because we didn't have a big enough pond to keep it in. I told her I'd dig one and fill it with lots of water and look after it every day. But she explained to me that ducks are monogamous which means they only have one partner in their lifetime1. It would have been mean of me to take the duck away from its home and family. So I decided I didn't want one anymore and just stuck to feeding the ones at the pond down our street every day. Until it froze over in the winter." Logan rambabled.

Kendall stared at the boy adoringly, it wasn't often Logan talked about his mother or even his childhood. But when he did he let all his walls down and Kendall could picture him as a carefree little boy, opposed to the logical, worried one that he usually portrayed. Kendall loved Logan for who he was, and wouldn't change him for the world. But he loved it best when Logan let go of everything and didn't worry. He loved when Logan talked about his childhood, or just talked like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Logan asked, when he noticed Kendall looking at him with a weird grin on his face.

"Nothing," Kendall grinned, "Just when you were talking about ducks you sounded really cute."

Logan blushed and rolled his eyes.

"I love you Logie," Kendall said and lent into Logan for a kiss which Logan gladly returned. Anything to hide the blush that was forming on his checks thanks to Kendall.

_**13. Tell her funny jokes, tell her stupid jokes, or just tell her jokes.**_

"Logan! Knock, knock!" Kendall asked excitedly.

Logan groaned, he was trying to read. But he played along anyway, "Who's there?"

"Olive."

"Olive who?"

"Olive you" Kendall grinned.

Logan smirked.

"Logan I've got another one!"

"Really?" Logan whined, he wanted to finish his book.

"Knock, Knock."

"Who's there?"

"Pooch."

"Pooch who?"

"Pooh your arms around me baby!"

Logan laughed out loud at the stupidity of the joke, but dropped his book and went along with it when Kendall grabbed him around the waist and went in for a kiss.

_**14. Let her fall asleep in your arms.**_

It was 11pm and the boys were all watching Rent on their Friday annual movie night. One of Carlos choices. Kendall did not see the affection towards the movie, there was way too much break out randomly and sing moments for him. But it was this or High School Musical. So Kendall wasn't about to complain. However he didn't fail to notice how extremely long this movie seemed to be. Not only was he now bored, he was also tired.

Of course not as tired at the brunette who had fallen asleep over 20 minutes ago very contently in the blonde's arms. Kendall knew Logan disliked musicals. He thought they were stupid, nobody in real life sings that much, or knows that many dances. This coming from a boy, who sings _all _the time, defiantly meant something.

Kendall had his arms wrapped around the boy (his right arm falling asleep fast but he wouldn't dare move it) and Logan's head was lying on the boys chest. He watched as Logan's breathing was even and slow. It really was insane what he would do to protect this boy. He loved it when he held Logan in his arms, because it was proof that Logan was his and that he was safe.

"Oi, Kendall. Movies over," James tapped Kendall on the shoulder and whispered trying not to wake his friend.

James smiled at the scene, he was happy for his two friends. Finally they could be happy together.

"Okay, god Carlos is not allowed to pick the movie again," Kendall laughed.

James chuckled, "Agreed. Do you need help with him?" James gestured towards Logan.

"Nah, I'll be alright. Night James," Kendall added and slowly started to move Logan so he could pick him up.

_**15. If she's mad at you, kiss her.**_

"Kendall I'm being serious!" Logan stated angrily when Kendall didn't listen to him.

Logan was sick of Kendall flirting with girls constantly. They weren't out publicly to everybody yet, neither were ready for that and were not ready for the publicity it would bring to Big Time Rush. But that didn't mean Kendall could simply flirt with every female he came in contact with!

"So your jealous?" Kendall laughed.

Logan groaned, he wished Kendall would take him seriously. "We are in a relationship Kendall, if you haven't noticed. And that does not mean you can go around flirting with the entire female population! That's James's job!"

"Hey!" James yelled annoyed from the kitchen.

Kendall rolled his eyes and sat on the orange coach continuing to let Logan pace in front of him, "What does it matter Logan? I don't like those girls, they don't mean anything to me. They even know that! I'm simply being friendly."

"There's a fine line between friendly and flirting Kendall. What if they think its going to lead to more?" Logan asked almost in hysterics by now.

Kendall didn't get it, those girls meant nothing to him. They never would, Logan was the only one he ever wanted to be with. Why could Logan not see he was just trying to be nice to the girls and continue to keep their cover up? "Logan those girls mean nothing to me, nor will they ever. You are the only one I want to be with. I'm simply being a nice person and a gentleman when I talk to them, and keeping up a cover. Which I'm pretty sure was your idea." Kendall was standing now with both hands on his boyfriends shoulders to try and calm him down.

Logan groaned, he knew that would come back to bite him on the ass. "That doesn't mean you have to flirt with all of them." Logan grumbled finding the bottom of his shirt suddenly very interesting.

Kendall rolled his eyes, so Logan was jealous.

Kendall took the bottom of Logan's chin in his hands and forcefully kissed Logan passionately on the lips.

When the broke apart he pulled Logan into a tight embrace ignoring when Logan trying to weakly pull away, "I don't love those girls, I love you. But if it makes you feel bad I'll tone it down a bit. I'm sorry."

Logan smiled into his shirt and held onto the boy tightly, "I wish I could stay mad at you."

_**16. Give her piggyback rides.**_

"Ah, Kendall I'm tired. Let me just relax okay?" Logan asked.

They boys had gone down to the pool to relax for the day, James and Carlos were in the pool swimming and Logan was lounging around on one of the chairs peacefully. Well peacefully until his boyfriend wanted to bug him.

"But Logie," Kendall whined, "Come in the pool with me? Or come for a walk? Or let's get ice cream! Anything I just don't want to sit around here all day."

Logan rolled his eyes and looked into the blondes memorizing green eyes, "Are you sure you don't have A.D.A.H?"

Kendall laughed, "If you're tired I'll carry you." He perked up hoping Logan would go for in.

Logan snorted, "Yea because that won't cause attention."

Kendall grinned evilly, "I promise not much."

Logan rolled his eyes and quickly Kendall stood up brining Logan with him. He then turned around and knelt in front of Logan his back turned to him.

"Umm…what?" Logan asked confused.

"Piggy back, I used to give them to Katie all the time. And it won't look weird because James was giving Carlos one the other day," Kendall laughed.

Logan rolled his eyes at Kendall's persistence but still obliged to Kendall's wishes hoping on his back. Kendall stood up straight and walked towards the lobby with Logan on his back, getting a few strange looks now and then. But really they'd done worse.

"Hey guys," Camille greeted the boys, seeming unfazed by what was going on.

"Hey Camille," Kendall said.

"Hi," Logan said and blushed a little. He felt stupid being on Kendall's back, like some sort of child.

"What you doing?" she asked.

"Going to get ice cream, wanna come?" Kendall asked.

Camille thought about it for a moment but declined, "Nah I'll be fine. Have fun guys." And she left winking at Logan.

Kendall shrugged and continued walking with Logan, "See no questions asked."

"Your lucky," Logan teased.

"Me? Well you're lucky I don't accidently drop you," Kendall smirked.

_**17. Bring her flowers.**_

It had been 5 days that Logan had been home sick with a cold. He couldn't go to rehearsals because his throat was sore and could barely talk, and he couldn't even go to school because Mama Knight had insisted it would be too risky exposing all the other kids to the illness. He was starting to get restless being on bed rest. He had already watched way too many re runs of entourage, and even though that was his favorite show, he was sick of it.

"Hey Logan," A quiet voice came from the kitchen.

Logan turned away from the TV and looked as to where the timid voice was coming from only to find it was Kendall standing there with something behind his back. Why was Kendall acting almost…shy? Kendall was never shy, he was the polar opposite of shy. Especially around Logan. Everybody knew that Kendall was more the dominate, outgoing one in the relationship while Logan was more conserved and quiet.

"Kendall?" Logan asked worry flooding his voice.

"Umm… how are you feeling?" Kendall asked awkwardly.

"I'm fine, are you okay?" Logan asked.

Slowly a blush started to form on his face, "Well…i…ah, I got you these." Kendall showed Logan what was behind his back to relieve a very big bunch of red and white roses.

Logan's mouth feel open and slowly took the flowers from Kendall in aware, this was the sweetest thing anybody had ever done for him.

"Kendall…there so…this is so…" Logan had trouble finding the right words.

However Kendall must have mistaken this as a bad sign and started rambling, "Well you know, you're sick. I wanted to make you feel better and I remember you said you really liked flowers and everybody loves roses so I got some. I mean they seemed like a good idea at the time, but you probably think it's stupid…"

He didn't let the boy finish though because Logan embraced him in a forceful kiss.

"I think there the most awesome, sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I love them," Logan said.

Kendall grinned, blushing like crazy. It was very odd for Kendall to blush.

"Were you embarrassed to give me these flowers?" Logan asked surprised.

Kendall if possible blushed deeper and took Logan's hand in his own playing with his fingers, avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend. "I didn't want you to think I was being stupid…" Kendall muttered quietly.

Logan grinned, "You are the cutest."

**18. Treat her the same around your friends as you do when you're alone.**

"Logannnn," Kendall whispered.

"Shhh Kendall," Logan whispered back not taking his eyes of the TV.

Kendall groaned, they were watching TV. Glee2 to be exact. Another one of Carlos's picks. Something about shows where people constantly sung and that boy. Personally Kendall didn't dislike glee, Rachael was insane in a funny way and Finn was cute in a dumb way. Not Kendall's type, but you couldn't deny Finn wasn't good looking. Kendall just didn't find the show as interesting as Carlos or Logan did.

James of course wasn't interested at all in the show, but you could tell he was trying to be for Carlos's sake. However Kendall knew it was a secret addiction of Logan's, Kendall would never understand why.

So instead of pestering the boy again like he usually would he settled for putting his head on Logan's shoulder and trying to make sense of the story that was happening. Within minutes though he grabbed Logan's hand and started playing with his fingers to occupy himself.

"Logannn," Kendall whined again minutes later.

"Kendall shh," Was all Logan replied.

Kendall groaned and deciding now he was going to be bored and annoying, he started to slowly nibble along Logan's neck and earlobe.

"Logan," he whispered seductively.

He saw Logan visibly shudder and try to ignore him. Kendall wasn't that easily convinced however and continued to kiss Logins neck.

"I love you Logan," Kendall whispered.

Logan groaned, knowing winning was not an option, "Kendall stop."

Kendall grinned and continued when he was interrupted, "Hey! Guys, come on. This is a PG show, can we please keep it that way?" Carlo asked annoyed.

"My virgin eyes!" James yelled.

Kendall just laughed out loud and continued his seductive torture on his boyfriend.

_**19. Look her in the eyes and smile.**_

Logan was sitting at the kitchen table reading a new book he had just bought. He was so engrossed in the book that he didn't even notice Kendall when he sat across from him.

"Hi," Kendall said, leaning forward towards Logan.

"Yes Kendall?" Logan asked not bothering to look up from his book.

"I love you," Kendall said sweetly.

"What do you want?" Logan asked looking up now.

"Nothing," Kendall said.

He then proceeded to look into his boyfriends eyes, locking his mesmerizing green ones with the brunettes brown ones, and smiled.

Logan went along with his boyfriends weirdness for a while, when finally he realized that Kendall was not going to do anything but smile he asked, "What are you doing?"

"nothing," Kendall said.

Logan shifted in his seat and went back to his book, "stop being so weird."

Kendall just smirked, "I love you Logie."

_**20. Let her take as many pictures of you as she wants.**_

*Snap*

"Logannn…" Kendall groaned as Logan took yet another photo of him with his new camera.

Kendall thought buying Logan a new camera for his birthday was a good idea. Logan loved taking photos and his old camera had been broke by Carlos a few months ago.

Logan had of course loved the present at the time, taking photos of everything. But he had gotten bored quickly and put it away. Not to be seen from again.

Until today of course. Kendall had been sitting on the coach watching a smallville marathon that was on, when Logan had come bouncing into the room.

"Look what I found!" he exclaimed and then *snap*, "The camera you bought me for my birthday! I haven't used it in ages."

Kendall grinned a little, "Oh yea,"

Another *snap* and this time Kendall was almost blinded by the light.

"Your very photogenic you know that Kendall?" Logan giggled, *snap*

"Is that so?" Kendall asked turning back to the TV and now wondering what on earth possessed him to by his boyfriend a camera.

"Smile,"

Kendall turned to him, gave him a very forced smile and *snap*.

"I think its time we put down the camera now Logan," Kendall suggested.

Logan pouted, "But why? I want to take photos of my gorgeous boyfriend."

"Well your gorgeous boyfriend is going to go blind by the camera flash," Kendall said giving Logan his famous Kendall look, and then there was another *snap*.

"You're adorable you know that?" Logan laughed, and yet another *snap*.

"Logannn…." Kendall whined.

*Snap*

_**21. Kiss her in the rain.**_

"What is up with this rain? In the middle of summer? In California!" James exclaimed and threw his ice pop on the ground.

Why James decided to buy an ice pop when it was raining was a mystery to Logan.

Currently the boys were stuck at Roque Records, they were finished recording with Gustavo, but they had planned on walking back to the apartment. But then it started to pour down with rain, so there went that plan.

"It rains occasionally James, move on," Kendall laughed.

James crossed his arms over his chest and just pouted.

Logan laughed at his best friend and boy friend, when suddenly Kendall had an amazing idea. "Logan come on," Kendall said and stood up grabbing Logan's hand with him.

"What?" Logan asked startled as Kendall pulled him towards the exit, "Kendall what are we doing?"

Kendall grinned, "You'll see."

He guided his boyfriend outside and pulled him into the rain, "Kendall its pouring!"

Kendall just grinned, a crazy, excited look in his eyes. He took them out in the open, and stood right in the middle of the rain. Both getting soaked within seconds.

"Kendall what is going on! Your going to get us sick!" Logan shouted over the rain.

Kendall grinned, "Logan have you ever been kissed in the rain?"

Logan was confused at first but smiled, "Kendall your crazy!"

"Possibly," Kendall shrugged. He embraced the smaller boy, locking his arms around his waist and kissing Logan with force.

Logan kissed Kendall back, running his hands through the boy's now very wet hair.

"Everybody wants to be kissed in the rain," Kendall whispered as he and Logan pulled apart.

"Your so corny," Logan laughed and rested his head on Kendall's chest. He never wanted the rain to stop if it meant letting go of Kendall.

_**22. If you're in love with her . . . TELL her. If you're sincere, she will never tire of hearing it.**_

"Logan?" Kendall asked looking down at the boy who was currently reading in his arms. The boys were sitting on Kendall's bed, Logan resting against Kendall's chest while he ran his fingers through the smaller boy hair.

"Hmm?" Logan replied.

"I love you," Kendall said smiling.

"You said that 5 minutes ago," Logan laughed looking away from his book and into Kendalls eyes.

"I know but it's true," Kendall shrugged.

Logan laughed, "I love you too." He lent up to kiss Kendall, and then continued to on his book.

*Five minutes latter*

"Logan?" Kendall asked.

Logan sighed grinning, "Yes Kendall?"

"I love you."

Logan grinned, he would never tire of hearing those three simple words.

**Well there we go, I really didn't like these ones as much as the first 11. **

**But maybe review? **

**:D **

1 I took the liberty of looking this up, and apparently ducks are monogamous but only per year :S So yea, I'm not too sure what to make of that one hahaha

2 I LOVE glee.

[Type text]


End file.
